Quests: Sky Tower
Unlocked when Garvain, Floating City (Tristan 4) is completed. Map 1 '1st Floor: Great Hall' Clearing opens 2nd Floor: Undead Chamber (Sky Tower 1). ''Slay the goblins infesting the tower. Capture the tomb raider gang. Fight through the gremlin hordes. Eliminate the mystery invaders. '2nd Floor: Undead Chamber' Clearing opens 3rd Floor: Monster Nest (Sky Tower 1). Purify the approaching undead. Defeat the death ogres. Request Defeat the vampires. Defeat the monster controlling the undead. Request '3rd Floor: Monster Nest' Clearing opens 4th Floor: Giant's Chamber (Sky Tower 1). Smash through the gremlin nest. Drive off the attacking ogres. Fight off the goblin troop. Defeat the leader of the goblin troop. '4th Floor: Giant's Chamber' Clearing opens 5th Floor: Demon Row (Sky Tower 1). Slay the surviving goblin troops. Eliminate the company soldiers. Defeat the ice troll. Defeat the tower floor guardian. '5th Floor: Demon Row' Clearing opens 6th Floor: Heaven's Gate (Sky Tower 1). Send the small demons back to their world. Defeat the snake woman. Request Slay the beast of the summon circle. Slay the demon of fire. Request '6th Floor: Heaven's Gate' Clearing opens 7th Floor: Sky Knight Testing Ground (Sky Tower 2). Defeat Irene the huntress. Boss Map 2 '7th Floor: Sky Knight Testing Ground' Clearing opens 8th Floor: Devil's Bed (Sky Tower 2). Slay the man-eating beasts that prowl here. Repel the soul-sucking demons. Break the curse of the snake woman. Destroy the mechanized tower soldiers. '8th Floor: Devil's Bed' Clearing opens 9th Floor: Dream Maze (Sky Tower 2). Defend yourself from the zombie soldiers. Escape the antlion nest. Request Slay the monsters of the undead overlord. Defeat the ruler of the labyrinth. Request '9th Floor: Dream Maze' Clearing opens 10th Floor: Purgatory Hall (Sky Tower 2). Smash through the death ogre hordes. Scatter the tomb raider gang. Defeat the patrolling guardian. Fight off the Archdemon. '10th Floor: Purgatory Hall' Clearing opens 11th Floor: Frozen Ground (Sky Tower 2). Defeat the company soldiers. Withstand the assault from the regenerated beasts. Defeat the fire wielding monster. Break out of the flame demons' trap. '11th Floor: Frozen Ground' Clearing opens 12th Floor: Heaven's Foyer (Sky Tower 2). Slay the ice-clad monsters. Defeat the demons lurking within the ice wall. Defeat the ice demon Cocytus. Slay the Arch Demon. '12th Floor: Heaven's Foyer' Slay the Great Demon Azmodeus. Boss Clearing opens Dragon Temple (Sky Tower 3). Map 3 'Dragon Temple' Clearing opens Sky Gate (Sky Tower 3). Defend the sky warden from the Company soldiers. Give the letter to the sky warden. Cast seeker magic using the power of the temple. Find the fleeing Irene. 'Sky Gate' Clearing opens Celestial Temple (Sky Tower 3). Get the key to the Sky Gate. Defeat the guardian that is running amok. Take on the Company soldiers. Break the seal blocking the sky corridor. 'Celestial Castle' Clearing opens Sage's Tower (Sky Tower 3). Fight off the Company troop's assault. Defeat the Company's summoned beast. Activate the castle's protective shield. Drive off the fleeing Company troops. 'Sage's Tower' Clearing opens Sky Bridge (Sky Tower 3). Activate the tower. Drive off the enemy troop's recon force. Do battle with the company troop. Capture the fleeing commanders. Request 'Sky Bridge' Clearing opens Garvain, Floating City (Sky Tower 3). Slay the ensorcered Company soldier. Boss 'Garvain, Floating City' Clearing opens Forbidden Tower (Sky Tower 3). Learn the ancient magic from the sky people. Find the sealed scroll in the archives. Decipher the ancient magic of the infinite archives. Harness the magic power stored in the Sky Tower. 'Forbidden Tower' Clearing opens Stairs to Heaven (Sky Tower 3). Gather the summon charm from monsters. Find the summon charm in the underground labryrinth. Defeat the monster protecting the treasure vault. Triumph against the sorcerer's trial. 'Stairs to Heaven' Clearing opens Floating Fortress (Sky Tower 3). 'Floating Fortress' Clearing opens Enchanted Ship Gallatin (Sky Tower 3). Activate the ancient Floating Fortress. Defeat the compay skytroopers. Eliminate the monsters infesting the fortress. Clear a path to the enchanted ship. 'Enchanted Ship Gallatin'''